Assumption
by Besseria
Summary: Knockout wakes up with a splitting processor ache and all he can remember was the party last night and the high grade. What he can't remember was why Starscream was in his berth that morning. The Seeker couldn't remember either, especially why he was in the medic's quarters. They start assuming the worse while trying to find out what happened last night. KnockoutxStarscream
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this story that I had been working on for a couple weeks, on and off. 'Miracle' is still going on, don't worry. **

**I just did this one from the list of one's that I was planning to do because it was planned to be short. Also the fact that no one picked it.  
**

**It was planned to be less then ten chapters and it ended with seven. Awesome.  
**

**It'll give you guys something to read while you wait for the next chapter for 'Miracle'.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

The night was unusually quiet on the Nemesis. Unusual because there's usually some sort of loud noise that could be heard. Either Megatron's yelling, blaster shots from invading Autobots or the shooting range, even the engines that belonged to the Eradicons doing patrols around the warship.

Not this time. It stayed quiet all through the night... until morning.

Knockout groaned after he got out of recharge, holding his helm in agony. He onlined his optics but then offlined them right after when his internal HUD started displaying readings, adding more pain to his splitting processor ache. He hissed, "I knew that I shouldn't have gone to that party last night."

He managed to sit up and stumble towards his wash rack, still holding his throbbing helm, "Curse you Breakdown for making me go and for making me drink the high grade. Primus, that stuff was strong."

He slightly tripped over the threshold of the wash rack, catching his balance quickly before going to his full body mirror. He turned on the lights and stood before the mirror, still holding his helm. Well, everything looked fine.

He frowned, "Wait a klik."

He offlined his optics and onlined them again, removing the drunken induced static from his vision. He stared at his reflection and his frown grew, rebooting his optics once again. His optics grew wide.

"M-my chassis. M-my paint job," he whispered in horror. He was expecting it to be a bit scratched, but not like this. Definitely not like this at all.

He gripped his helm with both servos this time, "NOOOOOOOO!" he cried out dramatically. Well, dramatic to everyone else besides him.

He turned away from the mirror whimpering, unable to look at himself any longer, "My poor finish."

His optics fell on his aesthetic products and he felt way too eager to get started on removing those infernal scratches. After he grabbed his buffer, he heard a groan coming from the previous section of his quarters that he came from. He walked out of the wash rack, wondering what could possibly be making that...

... noise.

He froze right outside the door to the wash rack, his optics scanning the sight before him. There was someone on his berth. What unnerved him the most was that he didn't even know that they were there when he woke from recharge. Probably because it was dark then and now with the lights of the wash rack spilling into his quarters, he could see everything better.

He watched the figure grip his helm in agony, "Ugh, Knockout, I would rather much appreciate it if you don't scream like that again. My helm is pounding as if Breakdown is hitting me with his hammer."

Knockout instantly placed the all too familiar voice with a face and he sputtered out, "C-commander Starscream!? Wh-what are you doing in my quarters!?"

Said Seeker rolled over and soon regretted it, groaning as he offlined his optics from the bright lights of the wash rack. He lifted a servo to block out the light as he onlined his optics again to see the medic better.

"What are you talking about? These are my quarters."

Knockout's optics blinked a couple times before he looked around. He nodded his helm, "Nope, these are clearly my quarters, _Herr Kommandant_."

Starscream frowned and got a better look of his surroundings. His optics widened in realization. He looked back at the red mech, his optics narrowing, "Now ask me this. Why am I in your quarters instead of mine, Knockout?"

Knockout didn't answer right away of course, since he had no clue either. He quickly looked around, trying to see anything that might trigger a memory of last night as to why the Seeker was there.

He soon regretted it once his optics laid on the Seeker again and the scratches that covered his own chassis. He was about to comment on how bad Starscream's paint job was at that moment but stopped when the scratches, red scratches to be precise, became rather disturbingly familiar.

The same red... of his own paint job.

Knockout felt his vents hitch when realization hit. He looked down slowly, dread filling him instantly at the grey scratches that covered him. The same grey of Starscream's chassis.

Knockout slowly looked back up at the Seeker, jaw becoming slack and his brow ridges rose till they were hidden under his helm. His grip around the buffer loosened and it fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

Starscream was completely confused, "What is it? What's wro..." he just looked down at his own chassis. Instantly matching the red scratches with the medic's paint job. He looked back up at Knockout, finally realizing the scratches that were on him, matching to his own paint job.

His optics widened at the realization that Knockout had just moments ago.

One word passed through their processors and it escaped their mouths at the same time.

"Frag."


	2. Chapter 2

"I BLAME YOU, KNOCKOUT! No wait, scratch that. I BLAME WHO EVER STARTED THAT FRAGGING PARTY! Whose idea was it anyway? Breakdown? Seems like something that he would do. I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO TO THAT PIT-SPAWNED THING IN THE FIRST PLACE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA FROM THE START!"

Knockout groaned silently as he held his helm in his servos, rubbing at his ringing audios while Starscream paced around the room and ranted. Rather loudly at that. All he wanted to do right now was lay back down on the berth he was sitting on but there was no way that that would happen with Starscream pacing and yelling. Screeching was more like it.

He lifted a servo, "Starscream, calm down. You're just making things worse," he managed out between the pain and the Seeker's yelling.

Starscream turned to him, "Calm!? I am calm and I don't see how anything else could possibly be worse than this! For all we know we could HAVE FRA..." he stopped and groaned, holding his helm.

"Told you," the medic said with a slight laugh. He then frowned as the Seeker started stumbling. "What's the matter?"

"I-I think I drank too much high grade at that party. Everything won't stop spinning," he reached out to hold the wall before he crashed into it. He leaned against it and began sliding down it, "I need to sit."

Knockout ex-vented a relief. The Seeker had finally calmed down. His yelling was indeed making things worse, especially the processor aches. He took that time to reach for a kit off a nearby shelf and began rummaging through it.

Starscream was holding his helm, seeing if that would help with the spinning. It didn't help much but make his tanks churn. He watched the medic go through the kit and he grumbled, "What are you doing?"

Knockout found what he was looking for and tossed a bottle at the Seeker after removing some of what was inside it, "Painkillers. These will help with the processor ache until I can get to my med-bay and get us proper stuff. Unless it goes away before then."

The Seeker took a couple capsules out of the bottle and dry swallowed them. After a few seconds, he regretted taking them at all. He stood quickly and made his way to the wash rack where he proceeded to purge over the drain.

"Oh for frag sake Starscream, couldn't you have waited until you were in your own wash rack to do that or at least in someone else's. Great, now its going to take forever until I can get that cleaned up," Knockout complained, rubbing his throbbing helm. The only reply from Starscream was a groan that sounded like he didn't care and then more purging.

Knockout didn't bother to move off the berth to see how the Commander was doing. He was too lost in his thoughts to care at the moment.

_Did Starscream and I really..!? N-no, that's crazy. I won't deny that he's not that bad looking but there is no way that he would have let us, let alone me, interface. In the wonderful words of ol' one-eye, it's illogical._ He heard a couple dry heaves come from the wash rack and he looked up. _Or is it?_

He soon heard a thud and frowned. He slowly got to his pedes and walked over to the wash rack, "Starscream?"

He peered in, "_Her Kommanda..._" he didn't give himself time to finish because once he saw the Seeker collapsed on the floor on his front, he rushed to his side. He rested a servo on one of his shoulder plates and shook him lightly, "Starscream. Starscream, wake up."

The Seeker groaned and he waved him off, "I'm awake, I'm just resting."

Knockout knew it was more than that and the heat coming off his chassis was proof enough. He put a servo on the Seeker's neck, moving it from one side to the other, feeling the heat emanating from him.

"Knockout..."

Said mech shook his helm and removed his servo, clearing his vocals, "You're systems are overheating dangerously fast. You need to relax and let yourself cool down before you fall into stasis."

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

Knockout patted the Seeker's shoulder plate, "Not here on the floor of my wash rack you're not. Either in your own quarters or report to my med-bay."

Starscream sneered. He hated going to the med-bay. Maybe because he always ended up there almost every week. He ex-vented heavily and braced a servo on the floor to lift himself up.

Knockout stood up and backed up a bit to give him some room. He was about to turn and leave but stopped once he saw Starscream's legs buckle and fall to his knees.

"Slag," the Seeker cursed.

Knockout rolled his optics and walked back up to him, hooking a servo under one of his arms, "Come on, I'll help."

Starscream didn't want any help but the way his vision was spinning was telling him otherwise. He stood to his pedes with the help of the red medic and let him guide him out of the wash rack.

Just as he was about to pass the berth to where the door was so they could leave the quarters, Knockout stopped, "Wait, we can't go out like this."

Starscream gave him a questioning glare, "Why's that?"

Knockout guided him to the berth and made him sit down on it, "The scratches are too noticeable. It'll just cause the others to start assuming what happened if they see us," he headed into the wash rack. "I'm going to need to buff them out."

Starscream just nodded his helm. He groaned slightly, the movement had caused things to spin more so he decided to lay down on the berth. The doctor did say to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout tried to buff himself as best as he could but after waking up from last night's party, some of his motor skills were pretty much shot. It was going to take a couple hours for them to fix themselves. He would ask Breakdown for help but he couldn't help but think that the large blue mech will assume as well.

Especially since Starscream was still in his quarters and covered in red scratches from his paint job. Breakdown would definitely start assuming that they interfaced.

Knockout shook his helm, trying to clear his processor from the unwanted thoughts that began to invite themselves in. He really didn't want to think about it because then he himself will start assuming then his mind will go into great and explicit details of what might have happened and he really didn't want that right now.

The red medic glanced at himself in his full body mirror but then quickly turned his back on it, "Frag," he cursed. He already began assuming and he didn't realize that he was starting to get... how should he put it... turned on by it that he just saw how flushed his white faceplate was because of it.

He set the buffer down for a second so he could close his optics and cover his faceplate with his servos. He ex-vented heavily, smacking himself a few times to try and clear his mind. Or at least calm his slightly overheated systems. Systems that he really didn't want to have on his processor right now.

There was a war going on for frag's sake. No time to think about... stuff like that. He had work. Medical work to worry about. Work.

Knockout found that he was calmed down enough and he ex-vented from relief. He picked the buffer back up and finished up the last little bit. Or what he could reach himself because his motor skills were still too slagged for him to turn enough to reach the rest.

He found that what he had done so far should be qualified as unnoticeable to others, except for himself of course. He stepped out of the wash rack with the buffer, "Okay Commander Starscream, your tu..." he stopped mid-step.

The Seeker Commander was, of course, laying on his berth in recharge. He didn't know how deep of a recharge he was in but considering the way he laid on his back with an arm hanging limply off the side of the berth with the other on his mid section, it must be pretty deep.

Knockout stepped closer until he stood beside him. He didn't know why but he didn't want to wake him, even if it is his berth and not the Seeker's. He took that moment to inspect the scratches that covered his chassis and he couldn't help but listen to the low hypnotic hum of the Commander's systems as he recharged.

His gaze drifted upwards and he found himself looking at the peaceful expression that the Seeker had. That amazed him. He usually saw the Commander with expressions that were a mix of anger for Megatron, slyness when he thought of a brilliant plan, fear when Megatron was about to beat him to scrap but never peaceful.

It was a different sight to see that he didn't think that he would ever see when the Seeker was awake.

Knockout found that he was staring for a little too long for his own liking and that was kind of creepy. He shook his helm and bounced the buffer in his servo lightly, "Alright, _Herr Kommandant_," he said softly so he didn't wake the Seeker. "It's time for you to get buffed."

He turned on the buffer carefully but on low. He glanced down at the Seeker and saw that he didn't stir. He mentally vented in relief before leaning forward, gently applying the buffer to the Seeker's chassis. He wasn't really happy about the buffer being on low since it doesn't buff very well at that setting but he didn't want to wake the Seeker.

He slowly moved the buffer along the Seeker's grey chassis. It was too time consuming but he really didn't mind at that moment. He froze and stopped, quickly turning off the buffer when the Seeker stirred.

Starscream grumbled in his recharge, mumbling some incoherent words before settling back down.

Knockout stared down at him with a servo over his mouth. Once the Seeker was comfortable again, he let out the air that he was holding back. He turned the buffer back on and leaned back forward to get the last of the scratches.

Without him knowing, the Seeker's finger-digits that belonged to the servo over the berth twitched. He suddenly rolled over then and it caught the red medic by surprise when the Seeker's arm wrapped around his neck and he was suddenly pulled down onto the berth.

Knockout's optics were wide and his spark began to beat rapidly. He was laying right beside Starscream with his faceplate against the Seeker's chassis. He could barely move because the grey Seeker's arms were around him in a hug. He glanced up and regretted it. His faceplate grew warm at the sight of Starscream's face right there. It didn't help either that he was practically nuzzling against his helm.

"Co-Commander," Knockout whispered rather hesitantly.

No response.

"_H-Herr Kommandant_," he said a little louder.

The Seeker grumbled in his recharge, shifting slightly and tightening his grip.

"Starscream," Knockout managed out when the Seeker hugged him tighter.

Starscream's brows furrowed and he grunted tiredly, "Hmm?"

"I-I don't mean any disrespect but could you let go of me... please?" the red medic asked too eagerly.

"Let go?" Starscream's optics opened lazily then and he was met with nothing. He was confused until he looked down, optics widening once he saw a pair of optics staring back at him. That was when he realized the predicament that he was in.

Starscream's faceplate became flushed rather quickly and he practically squawked, releasing his hold on Knockout before he fell off the berth back first. He groaned after he hit the floor, holding his helm that was now aching from the fall. It didn't help that he was also still hung over a bit.

Knockout sat up then, taking that moment to get out of the berth and return the buffer to his wash rack to get away. The Seeker's chassis was buffed enough.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING KNOCKOUT!?" Starscream yelled from the other room.

Knockout groaned and walked back to see the Seeker using the berth to help him get back up. The red medic crossed his arms, "For your information, I was only doing what I said I was going to do earlier. Which was buffing the scratches out. You, on the other servo, decided to grab a hold of me in your recharge."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF SCRA..!"

The Seeker was suddenly muffled by the medic's servo going over his mouth and he glared down at the red mech. He watched as Knockout placed a finger-digit against his lips and pointed towards the door.

There was a couple knocks at the door and both mechs froze on the spot.

"Hey, Doc? Is everything alright in there?"

It was Breakdown.

"Yea, everything is fine Breakdown," Knockout answered back, noticing how not only Starscream but he himself were stiff and staring at the door. He removed his servo from the Seeker's mouth and he shuffled behind the red mech slightly.

"Are you sure? You were pretty slagged last night," Breakdown said with some concern.

"Well I do have a processor ache but other then that I'm fine," Knockout replied.

There was a short silence before Breakdown spoke again, "Did, uh... did Starscream take you to your quarters alright?"

Knockout froze then and whipped his helm around to the Seeker, optics wide.

The Seeker had a look of complete horror and he waved his servos in front of his face. He shook his helm, "I-I don't remember taking you to your quarters," he quickly whispered.

Knockout glanced to the floor. He couldn't recall either if the Seeker did take him to his quarters. He looked back to the closed door, "Th-that must have been some strong high-grade because I can't seem to remember if he did or not. But considering I am in my quarters he must have."

Starscream became relaxed, ex-venting in relief.

"Do you need help buffing? You're bound to be scratched up from last night. I could come in and..."

"NO!" Knockout quickly yelled. He felt Starscream grip his shoulders from behind to brace himself if the blue ex-wrecker did come in. The red medic cleared his vocals, "Umm, sorry about that Breakdown. W-we can do that when I get to the med-bay, the buffer there is better anyway."

"That's true," Breakdown said thoughtfully before speaking again. "I'll meet you there then, Doc."

Knockout waited for a bit as he heard the sound of the blue mech's steps fading in the distance as he walked away from the door. The red medic vented heavily and he heard Starscream do the same.

"That was close," the Seeker said.

Knockout turned around, gripping his helm with his servos, shaking it, "I can't believe we don't remember anything from last night."

"I can't believe I carried you to your quarters. That would definitely be something I wouldn't forget," the Seeker said more to himself thoughtfully.

Knockout stared at him with raised brows, "Starscream!?"

"I wonder how I carried you..."

_SLAP_

Starscream rubbed his cheek, "Hey!" he whined.

"Focus!" Knockout hissed. "We need to try and figure out what happened. Not. AND I REPEAT. NOT think of what might have happened."

Starscream grumbled as he began to think anyway and his own explicit details of what might have happened began to fill his thoughts. His faceplate became flushed and he stared down at the red medic, "Wh-what if we... uh, did, you know... "

Knockout glanced up at him and found himself staring at him a little too long as he looked over the Seeker's noticeably flushed faceplate. He couldn't help but think how cute the grey Seeker looked. He shook his helm to try and rid of the thoughts, looking away, "I really don't know."

Starscream glanced to the door, "I-I think it would be best if I leave right now before Megatron gets angry with my absence," he said as he began walking.

Knockout nodded his helm, watching the Seeker as he walked towards the door, "That would be for the best. Oh and Starscream?"

The Seeker stopped and turned, "Hmm?"

Knockout turned his back to him, "I-I'll be in the med-bay for the rest of the day so... don't hesitate to come to me... i-if you need anything or if you think of a way to find out what happened last night."

Starscream looked down thoughtfully. He glanced back up, "I will," he said then walked out of the red medic's quarters, not before checking if the hall was clear.

Once the door closed, Knockout let out a long and heavy vent. He placed a servo over his chest, feeling his rapid beating spark. He really needed to pull himself together. When seeing the Seeker's flushed faceplate, he seriously had the urge to kiss him right then and there. He closed his optics, shaking his helm, "I need a good buffing."

And who better to get a good buffing from then his assistant.


	4. Chapter 4

"H-hey Breakdown?"

Said mech didn't look up from buffing the red medic, "Yes Doc?"

Knockout was laying on his front across one of the medical berths, resting his chin on his servos, while the blue mech buffed his back, "I need some advice."

Breakdown paused for a second, "Advice?" he went back to buffing. "I'm not very good with giving advice but I can try. So... what kind of advice do you need?"

Knockout was quiet for a bit. He vented heavily, resting the side of his helm on his servos, "Wh-what would you do if you... uh, liked someone? I-I mean, REALLY liked someone?"

Breakdown shrugged his shoulders, "Hard to say. Is it a like as in friends? Or best friends? Because I like you as a best friend."

Knockout shook his helm, "That's not what I meant."

Breakdown turned off the buffer and tilted his helm down at the medic, "What did you mean then?" the red medic didn't answer and that got the ex-wrecker thinking. What did he mean? It didn't take him long though to figure it out. He almost dropped the buffer when he finally realized it. He put a servo over his mouth, "A-are you saying that you actually LOVE someone?"

"SHUSHSHSHshshshshHsh!" Knockout panicked, quickly sitting up and covering the ex-wrecker's mouth with his servos. "I don't want anyone to hear."

Knockout felt Breakdown's mouth turn into a grin under his servos, "So, who's the lucky mech that has caught your interest?"

Knockout glared, removing his servos, "I'm not telling you who," he snapped. He then lowered his gaze, sitting down while he was on his knees. He twiddled his thumb-digits together in his lap, "I just want advice," he said softly.

Breakdown set the buffer down and crossed his arms. He rubbed at his chin as he looked at the red medic, "Hmm, what would I do?"

Knockout looked up and nodded his helm.

Breakdown smiled softly, "I would just do what my spark tells me to do."

Knockout gave him a quizzical look.

The ex-wrecker laughed and patted the medic on the shoulder, "You'll do fine Doc. I know you will. Just do what your spark tells you and everything will be fine. If you get rejected, don't let it get you down. Be patient and later when things have cooled down between you two, when you feel its the right time, ask again. You get what I'm saying?"

Knockout looked away, contemplating what his assistant had told him. He shrugged his shoulders, "Yea... I guess."

They heard the med-bay doors open and they looked up to see who decided to come in. They were expecting a Vehicon or two, maybe an Eradicon, injured from working on something but it wasn't.

Knockout's frame became stiff at seeing who it was.

Breakdown stood straighter, "Oh, uh... is there something you need? Commander Starscream, sir?"

* * *

Earlier

Starscream walked through the halls with his servos behind his back and wings up high to look menacing to the Vehicons and Eradicons that he walked passed. The look he had on his face pretty much said 'don't talk to me unless you want your spark ripped out'. It didn't help that he was covered in scratches now as a reminder from Lord Megatron to not be late again to the bridge. Even though he looked ready to rip someone to pieces, he didn't feel that way at all.

He clenched his denta as thoughts ran through his processor.

_Wh-what really happened last night? Did we really... interface? _  
_NO! _  
_No... maybe...? I don't know!_  
_If we did then what do I do? What do WE do? We can't just ignore this... can we?_

Starscream's steps slowed then until he stopped. His wings visibly drooped and his expression softened as he looked down at his pedes.

_It can be ignored. What's done is done..._

He felt his spark beat faster then and he closed his optics. He felt his faceplate grow warm and he shook his helm, placing his servos over his face to try and hide any blush that might have decided to show.

_Curse these unwanted thoughts! Frag, I'm acting like a lovestruck YOUNGLING! I'm not a youngling!_

He paused in his thoughts and he opened his optics, looking between his finger-digits at his pedes. He felt his spark skip at the realization.

_Am I... lovestruck then? For..._

He closed his optics again and shook his helm as he felt his face heat up from just thinking about the red medic. He growled to himself.

_FRAGGIT!_

His wings rose high again then and he lowered his arms as he continued to walk with a determined expression now on his face.

_I need to find out if this is true._

He pretty much stormed towards the med-bay. Once the doors came into sight, he was starting to feel really unsure of himself now. Just before he walked up to it, he could hear Breakdown's voice speaking to someone.

"... when things have cooled down between you two, when you feel its the right time, ask again. You get what I'm saying?"

Starscream frowned. What was that all about?

He stepped forward for the sensors to pick up his movement and the doors opened right after he heard another voice speak but it was too quiet to pick up what it was saying.

He stepped in and stopped there right after the door. He froze once he saw Knockout look up from his spot; sitting on one of the medical berths on his knees. Breakdown looked up at him in surprise, "Oh, uh... is there something you need? Commander Starscream, sir?"

Starscream was silent. He looked serious at the red medic but inside he was panicking as his spark pulsed rapidly at the sight of the red mech.

_It's true!_


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream forced himself to remove his gaze off of Knockout to look at the blue mech standing beside him. He put his servos behind his back and stood straighter, "Breakdown. Leave. Now. I need to speak with Knockout in private."

Starscream didn't notice the look of surprise on the red medic's face but the ex-wrecker did.

Something clicked in Breakdown's mind and he grinned down at the medic, "Ahh, so he's the one."

Knockout snapped his helm to him rather too quickly and Breakdown knew then that he was right. Just by the look that the red mech had and how he began moving his mouth to try and deny it was all it took. The slight blush that started to creep up on his faceplate didn't help either.

Breakdown chuckled and patted the mech's shoulder, "Things will be fine. Just remember what I told you," he left it at that and walked towards the door. As he walked passed Starscream, he grinned at the Seeker and winked before he walked out.

Starscream frowned at that and turned to watch him leave. He was really confused. He turned back to look at Knockout and saw him looking down from his gaze. He wanted to say something to the medic but he couldn't think of anything.

Knockout took a deep intake, calming his systems before glancing up at the Seeker. He was about to ask why he was there but then he noticed something and frowned. He groaned, "Starscream," he whined.

Starscream's brows furrowed, "What?"

"I just buffed you not that long ago and you went ahead and decided to ruin my work?"

The Seeker looked down and touched his scratched chassis, "Well, actually no. It's was, sadly, a gift from Megatron."

Knockout frowned, "What did you do this time?"

Starscream shrugged and looked back up at him, "Late to the bridge."

"Oh. So, is that why you are here?" the red medic asked.

Starscream nodded his helm, taking that as an excuse instead of his other reason why.

Knockout ex-vented heavily and slid off the medical berth. He patted it, "Come lay down."

Starscream did what he was told and walked over to the berth, situating himself so he was laying down comfortably. While Knockout went to a shelf to get more wax, he started to feel rather... awkward. Well, how else is he supposed to feel just after figuring out what his feelings from earlier meant.

The Seeker groaned and placed his servos over his optics. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for him. To top it all off, the medic was a grounder. He had bad-mouthed the red mech for choosing a land vehicle and now he was actually feeling guilty about it.

"Uh, something wrong Commander?" Knockout's voice broke his thoughts.

Starscream glanced at him from between his finger-digits and he cursed his spark when it decided to skip a pulse at the sight of the red-medic's worried expression. He groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "I-it feels like something is in my optic. Either that or Megatron scratched it," he lied. He didn't want to tell him what was on his mind then. Yet.

Knockout frowned and stepped closer to him, "Here, let me see," he said and placed a servo over the Seeker's, tugging them down gently from his optics.

The Seeker lowered his servos enough for just his optics to show and he pretended as if one was hurting by closing it. He kept his gaze away from the medic as he began to gently pry it open with a few digits. He flinched when the red mech shined a light into it.

"Look the other way," Knockout said. Starscream did so.

"Down."

"Up."

"Now at me," Knockout said then. Starscream hesitantly moved his optic to look at the red medic above him. Oh slag! The Seeker felt his faceplate heating up then rather quickly. He didn't realize how close he was when he was inspecting his optic.

Knockout kept staring at his optic until he couldn't handle it any more and turned off the light, turning away, "Your optic looks fine. You could be imagining it," he said. He placed a servo on his chest as he put the light down on a table with the other. With how loud his spark was pounding then, he was pretty sure the Air Commander could have heard it if he tried.

He glanced at the buffer and picked it up. It should be able to drone out the noise of his spark beating. After taking a few seconds to compose himself, he turned back around with the buffer. He walked back over to the Seeker, "Alright _Herr Kommandant_. Lay still while I get rid of these horrid scratches."

Starscream nodded and lowered his servos from his face but kept his helm turned away from the medic as he began his work.

They were silent. Knockout buffed the Seeker while he lied still on the medical berth with his gaze and helm turned away from the other. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air and it was heavy.

Knockout really wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out what. It would be for the best for him to just finish up with the buffing. The Seeker was there for that reason.

Knockout paused in his work then. Starscream never comes to the med-bay for a buffing by his own accord. The only time he ever got buffed was when he was injured enough that he needed to be sent to the med-bay. Knockout or Breakdown would buff him then, after his wounds were welded shut.

The red medic turned off the buffer and stood straighter. Starscream was there for another reason and ordered Breakdown to leave because of it.

Starscream frowned when the medic stopped in his work. He sat up enough so he could lean on his elbows comfortably as he looked down at himself. He noticed that the medic wasn't finished with the buffing, there was still quite a few scratches. He looked back up at the red mech, "Knockout?" he asked, worry could be heard in his voice.

Knockout half lidded his optics before glancing at the Seeker, frowning, "Why did you come here?" he lifted a finger-digit as he watched the Seeker's mouth open to answer. "And don't say you wanted to get buffed, you never come in here just to get buffed. What's the real reason?"

Starscream closed his mouth and lowered his gaze along with his helm, thinking of how to word it properly. He bit his bottom lip before answering, "C-can I not just come in for a visit?"

Knockout's frown grew, crossing his arms, "I'm not buying it. Tell me the truth."

The Seeker's spark pounded hard as he tried to figure out some lie and not the truth but the truth kept popping up. He would like to say the reason, tell the medic how he feels but he couldn't figure out how to word it.

Knockout couldn't stand the cute and frustrated look the Seeker had as he tried to think of something. He rolled his optics, venting heavily as he checked his internal chronometer to keep his mind off it for a bit. He watched the seconds go by slowly, the time gaining another minute. Just before he returned his mind to his surroundings, he felt something... against his cheek.

He was pretty sure he just stalled then as his optics grew wide at the realization. Once it disappeared, Knockout turned his helm slowly to look at the Seeker. He was just pulling away from him and he laid back down on the medical berth, propping himself back up on his elbows. Starscream kept his gaze away from him, a highly noticeable blush covering his faceplate, "I... uh, c-couldn't figure out how to put it in words."

Knockout stared at him, still blinking. He lifted a now slightly shaky servo to his faceplate, lightly touching his cheek. He finally looked away, the shock finally hitting him.

_Did... DID HE JUST KISS ME!?_


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout glanced back at the grey Seeker, the raging blush across his cheeks was all the confirmation he needed.

Starscream indeed just kissed him on the cheek.

He gripped his helm. He had no idea how to respond to that. He liked him and now he knew that the Seeker liked him back just as much but he had no idea how to react or what to say back. The Seeker was probably waiting for a rejection right now because of his silence.

Knockout paused in his mental panic as Breakdown's words came back to him.

_"Just do what your spark tells you and everything will be fine."_

Knockout calmed himself and looked down at the Seeker. His brows furrowed, his mouth turning to a frown, "You missed."

Starscream's expression turned to that of confusion and he built up enough wits to look back up at the medic, "Wh-what?"

"You missed," Knockout said again and then he grinned. "Let me help you fix that, _Herr Kommandant_."

Starscream was really confused until Knockout moved towards him quickly. His optics grew wide as he watched, in just a fraction of a second, the medic's optics close once he was right in front of him. He didn't react fast enough and the medic crashed his lips into his own. The Seeker froze then and had the sudden urge to push him away but it didn't last long. The need for him began to relax him, his optics closing lazily.

Knockout pulled away slowly after a few seconds, opening his optics to look at the Seeker's dazed look after opening his own optics. He placed a servo on the medical berth to help balance himself as he gently gripped the Seeker's chin with the other. He leaned back forward to capture the Commander's lips again but far gentler than before.

Starscream not only looked like he was in a daze but he felt like he was in one too. His frame grew numb and hot as the medic began to kiss him passionately. He wanted more and like Pit he will. He was his Commanding officer after all.

He lifted a servo and placed it behind the medic's helm, coaxing him by pressing his lips harder into the red mech's, a growl reverberating through him.

This made Knockout chuckle and place his servos on the Seeker's shoulders, gently pushing his back down against the medical berth. This caused a groan to escape the Seeker's vocals, the weight pressing against his sensitive wings but he didn't push the medic away.

Knockout pulled away for a second, much to Starscream's dislike, to pretty much crawl onto the medical berth. He straddled the Seeker's waist, gripping his helm with both servos before reattaching his mouth with his, prying it open slightly to let his glossa trail against the Seeker's lips.

Starscream felt his frame shutter and opened his mouth to let the medic's glossa venture inside, practically dancing around his own glossa. His servos found their way to the outside of the medic's thighs where he caressed them as gently as possible without leaving a scratch.

Their fans were on full blast, trying to compete with their overheating systems but it wasn't really working. Their systems just kept getting hotter and hotter.

A nagging feeling was starting to grow in the back of Knockout's mind and he tried to push it away but it kept coming back. It grew to the point where he figured out what it was.

He groaned and sadly forced himself to pull away, "St-Starscream, w-we need to stop," he managed out.

Starscream growled, lifting his helm to put his lips back against Knockout's. He didn't want to stop.

Knockout was tempted to continue but pulled away from him, shaking his helm as he placed a finger-digit against the Seeker's mouth to make him stop, "We c-can't."

Starscream groaned and rolled his optics, laying his helm back against the medical berth. He took a minute to cool down a bit as he stared up at the ceiling before glancing at the medic. He felt too worn out to argue so he resulted to whining, "Why?"

Knockout smiled at that and sat up till he was sitting on the Seeker's waist more. He shook his helm, "We can't because of Soundwave. He might be watching right now and we won't know it."

Starscream hissed, "Frag."

Knockout nodded, "I know and it was just getting good."

Starscream's optics widened then, "Wait, Soundwave!"

"What?" Knockout frowned as the Seeker sat up, coming face to face with him.

"I just figured out how we can find out what happened last night. We go to Soundwave. He would most likely have footage of what happened," the Commander said.

Knockout laughed, "A little late, don't you think?"

Starscream shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it doesn't hurt to find out."

Knockout glanced over at the med-bay doors. He vented heavily, shaking his helm, "Alright," he turned back to the Seeker. He leaned forward, resting his forehelm against the other's, smirking, "We can continue this later. If you want of course."

A deep blush made its way across the Seeker's faceplate. He smiled, much to his nervousness, "O-of course," his wings then drooped then and he frowned. "C-can you... promise me something though?"

Knockout found the drooping wings to be kind of adorable, "What is it?"

Starscream turned his helm away from the medic's, "D-do you promise that whatever had happened last night, it won't change anything between us?"

Knockout frowned at that. He wouldn't know until he saw what happened. He ex-vented, seeing the sad look that the Seeker had, "I'm sorry but I don't think I can promise that. We're just going to have to wait and see."

Starscream vented heavily, "Alright."

Knockout rested a servo on the Commander's shoulder and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek, "But I do promise that I won't forget what happened."

That seemed to lighten the Seeker's mood.

Knockout began to crawl off of him and got off the medical berth, "Come on, we should go find out now," he glanced at the Seeker and placed a servo against his chassis. "But first," he picked up the buffer from the table. "I need to finish buffing the rest of the scratches."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the final chapter. **

**Honestly, I don't know why no one picked this one out of the list of one's I had planned. It was seriously going to be the shortest... maybe that's why.**

* * *

Starscream peeked his helm out of the med-bay, looking left then right. Knockout just walked out without looking and began to make his way down the hall.

"Knockout, what are you doing?" the Seeker hissed quietly, slowly following.

Knockout looked over his shoulder at the Seeker, not stopping, "Stop being paranoid Starscream, no one saw."

"But they sure did hear."

Knockout froze then and quickly turned his helm to a corresponding hallway and saw Breakdown there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A rather cheeky grin was plaster across his faceplate.

Starscream whined as he hid behind the medic for cover, the accursed blush returning to his cheeks, "W-we didn't do anything!" he sputtered out.

"Sure you did," Breakdown drawled out before winking down at them.

Knockout's optics became shifty, "How much did you hear?"

Breakdown chuckled, "I never left when Commander Starscream ordered me to leave so I would say... all of it."

The horrified look that appeared on both Starscream's and Knockout's faceplate was priceless.

"It sounded like you two were having fun," Breakdown added.

Knockout stepped forward, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Especially Megatron," Starscream added quickly.

Breakdown laughed, "Doc, you know me better than that. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone."

The red medic and Seeker vented in relief.

Breakdown's optics narrowed as he looked down at the Commander, "You on the other servo."

Starscream flinched, "Wh-what! What did I do!?" he panicked.

Breakdown pointed a digit at the Seeker, "If you break the Doc's spark, I'll personally break yours. Physically. Got it?" he emphasized it by changing his servo into his hammer and hitting it into the palm of his other servo.

Starscream's wings drooped in horror as he gripped onto Knockout's shoulders from behind, trying to hide more from the ex-wrecker, "G-got it," he whimpered.

Knockout frowned, looking at the Seeker from over his shoulder then back at the blue mech in front of him, "That's enough Breakdown, your scaring him."

Breakdown's mood turned cheery again, "Now that's been taken cared of, I should go and clean the med-bay."

Knockout nodded his helm, "You do that."

They both watched him leave and once they saw him go into the med-bay just down the hall, they vented heavily in relief.

"I thought I was a goner then," Starscream said, placing a servo on his chest.

Knockout waved a servo, "Breakdown's harmless. It would have been worse if it was one of the others."

The look of horror that made its way across the Seeker's faceplate made the red medic laugh. He took the Commander's servo in his and began guiding him down a hall, "Come on, we need to find Soundwave."

* * *

Soundwave was at one of those control panels that were stationed randomly around the ship, mostly in the halls. He was typing away, checking through different things. Eliminating a small virus here and there. Easy stuff.

He heard some pedesteps coming up behind him but he paid no mind to it. Probably a couple Vehicons or Eradicons. But that wasn't the case when it got closer, sounding lighter than any of the drones on the warship.

He stopped typing and turned around to see Knockout and Starscream standing behind him, looking rather nervous about something.

The medic cleared his vocals, "Uh, Soundwave, we need a favor."

The silent mech didn't respond of course but nodded his helm for the red mech to continue.

"We need access to the Nemesis' security cameras."

Soundwave stared at him for a second before tilting his helm to pretty much ask why.

Starscream carefully stepped out from hiding behind the medic, "W-we can't remember what happened last night before we... left the party," he said rather hesitantly.

They would of course come to the silent mech for stuff like that since he pretty much records everything. Literally everything and that everything just so happened to include the party last night. It was a rather interesting party. Everyone got overcharged. Except himself of course.

He didn't see what all the fuss was about so he nodded his helm and turned to the console that he was at and began typing away at it. Many camera footages popped up on the monitor with the medic and Seeker in it last night. He didn't know what one they were looking for so he just displayed them all, having all the times synced up.

The first had the beginning of the party. They asked for what happened before they left so he fast forwarded it so it was a few minutes before they left.

Knockout pointed at one of the footages, "There, that's as far as I can remember. The last thing I remember was sitting down in that chair."

Starscream rubbed his helm, "The last thing I remembered was... I think, I'm not sure but I think I was talking with someone."

Soundwave pointed at a different angle of the party where it showed Starscream having a rather civil conversation with a rather mellow looking Megatron.

Knockout snorted, "I never thought that Lord Megatron could be so calm when overcharged."

"That gives me an idea. I should spike his energon so he stays like that so he doesn't hurt me," Starscream said to himself.

Knockout patted his arm, "Hey Starscream, your getting out of your spot."

Starscream looked up at the screen and frowned, "I don't remember getting up."

They watched as Starscream walked rather wobbly to the other side of the party. Breakdown was there and the Seeker stood before him. The ex-wrecker gestured to Knockout who was still sitting on the chair nearby. Starscream sauntered over to the medic and stood beside him.

They watched as he poked the medic, speaking to him but they couldn't hear what he was saying. Knockout waved the Seeker off and rested his helm down onto the table in front of him. The Seeker grabbed the medic's arm and lifted him out of the chair with some great difficulty before slinging that arm over his shoulder.

He began guiding the medic out of the room with the party and Knockout and Starscream watched as they wobbled through the different camera shots. They even noticed how much their chassis' were rubbing against each other, gaining scratches as they went. That explained why they woke up with scratches that corresponded with the colours of the other's paint-job.

Knockout frowned, "Primus, Breakdown was right. I was slagged, big time."

"He was also right about me carrying you too. I'm was probably less overcharged than you but I still managed to forget," Starscream said after.

They watched then as Starscream practically carried Knockout to the medic's quarters. The door opened and closed behind them.

Knockout frowned, "That's it?" he turned to Soundwave. "What about in my quarters? Is there a camera in there? I know there is."

Soundwave looked at him. He was planning to deny the medic to see the footage but then again, it is the red mech's quarters. He turned back to the monitor and began typing away at the console. He brought up the camera footage, playing it from when the Seeker walked in.

They watched as Starscream stumbled in, almost tripping over his own pedes in the process after the door closed behind. He wandered over to the berth and went to lay the red mech down very awkwardly. Somehow, he managed to get his wing pinned by Knockout and was struggling to get up.

His arms then flung in the air in frustration, clearly giving up. He then laid there for practically the rest of the footage.

Soundwave just watched for a few seconds before stopping it, knowing that they would be like that for the remainder of the footage till morning. He kind of figured then that that was why they came to him. They needed to know why they were covered in scratches and why the Air Commander was in the medic's quarters.

He turned to the two mechs standing beside him. A look of shock was present on their faceplates.

Knockout collected himself quickly, giving the silent mech a neutral expression. He nodded to him, "Thank-you Soundwave, that's all that we needed," he grabbed the Seeker by the arm as he turned and dragged him away.

Once they rounded a corner, out of the silent mech's sight, Starscream stopped, "I-I can't believe it."

Knockout stopped and turned to him. He gripped the Seeker's helm and he pulled him down closer to his height, smiling widely, "I can't believe that all this time, we didn't do anything. We didn't frag each other."

Starscream frowned at the medic's enthusiasm, "Nothing happened," he said quietly, his wings lowering.

Knockout saw the sad look the Seeker had and his smile faltered, "Look, Starscream I..."

Starscream pulled away, turning his back on him, "No, I understand. Nothing happened between us," he said sadly.

Knockout frowned, he didn't think the Seeker could look any sadder but his lowered wings accomplished that for him. He reached out and took the Seeker's servo, "No Starscream, that's not what I meant."

The Air Commander didn't turn around, "What is it then?"

Knockout kept a hold of the Seeker's servo but used the other to reach up and place it on the Commander's cheek, turning his helm so he was looking at him. The red medic felt his spark ache when seeing how defeated the Seeker looked.

Knockout guided Starscream's face to come closer until he could rest his forehelm against his, "Nothing happened then," he said then smiled softly. "Doesn't mean that nothing happened now."

Starscream's expression brightened and he managed out a smile, squeezing the medic's servo lightly that was still in his.

Knockout took that as an invitation and leaned forward enough to press his lips lightly against the other's. After a few seconds they heard a click noise and they pulled away rather reluctantly, turning their helms to where the sound came from.

Who they saw, made them freeze in horror.

"Oh... uh, S-Soundwave, uh, h-how long have you been standing there?" Starscream dared to ask.

Something displayed on the silent mech's visor and they were pretty sure that they felt their sparks jump to their throats once they saw what it was, their faceplates gaining a nice blush. It was a picture... of the two kissing.

"Long enough... for him to take a picture. Great," Knockout grumbled.

Starscream let go of the medic's servo that he still had in his, stepping towards the silent mech, "Wh-what are you going to do with that?"

Soundwave didn't say anything. He didn't make any response at all.

Knockout stepped forward then, "Please, don't tell Lord Megatron. He'll rip out our sparks if he found out."

Soundwave didn't move but a smiley face did appear on his visor before he turned down the hall and started to walk.

"Soundwave? Soundwave!" Knockout called, running to catch up.

Starscream followed close, "Don't do this! We'll do anything!"

"We'll keep things like this on our own time. It won't disrupt our duties," Knockout pleaded.

"Please Soundwave!" Starscream whined after.

Little did they know, Soundwave had no intention to tell Lord Megatron. It was their choice. Not his.

He's just that good at keeping secrets.

Just for entertainment purposes though, he'll let them squirm. Let them assume.

* * *

**Hope you guys (my viewers) enjoyed this small story. I sure did.**

**Chapter 31 of Miracle is going to be the next chapter that I'll post but not anytime soon. The other stories are planned to start after Miracle's final chapter is posted. Unless I finish them.  
**

**I picked this one to post now because I had finished it.**


End file.
